brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Math
How does the combat math work? Below are the current best hypotheses as to how the mechanics of damage calculations, dodge rates and crit rates work in Brave Brigade. This is a work in progress and based off of some assumptions and testing with mercs of different levels. If you find an example that disagrees with these models, please post a comment and help us update our algorithms! One thing to note, it appears like (some of?) the monsters' stats increase with an increase in wave number. Perhaps they increase a level with every additional wave. Another thing to note, the values for stats that are visible are rounded to the nearest integer, but the damage calculations include some number of decimal places, so some calculations might be off by a point or two from hidden rounding errors. Damage Damage Dealt Basic Attacks Basic attacks are physical attacks; the kind that are done automatically or in response to a Counter Attack. To calculate the damage dealt by a basic attack: * Total Damage = 100% of STR For example, let's take a Level 1 Grey Ooze. Grey Ooze has 412 Strength and 296 Intelligence. This would then deal: Total Damage = 100% of 412 = 412 This damage is then multiplied by any damage modifiers (see Attack Modifiers below). Skills Attacks Skills attacks magic attacks; the kind that you (or the AI) select from each character's Skills. To calculate the damage dealt by a skill attack: * Total Damage = (SkillDamageValue%) x 100% of INT SkillDamageValue% is the value written as "Damage: _" in the skill's desription (100=100%). It's usually near 100%, but varies from skill to skill and increases with skill level. For example, let's take a Level 1 Grey Ooze using Strong Blow. Grey Ooze has 412 Strength and 296 Intelligence, and Strong Blow has a SkillDamageValue of 120. This would then deal: Total Damage = 120% x (100% of 296) Total Damage = 120% x (296) Total Damage = 355.2 This damage is then multiplied by any damage modifiers (see Attack Modifiers below). Burst Attacks Attacker Burst damage deals 250 Skill Damage to one enemy. Special Burst damage deals 120 Skill Damage to all enemies. Damage Blocked Anyone being attacked will reduce that damage with their Defense Value and Resistance Value. The Defense Value is applied to Basic Attacks. The Resistance value is applied to Skill Attacks. * Damage Blocked (Basic) = 100% of DEF * Damage Blocked (Skill) = 100% RES For example, let's take a Level 1 Gracha. Gracha has Defense of 185 and Resistance of 235. Then this would block for basic and skill attacks: Damage Blocked (Basic) = 100% of 185 = 185 Damage Blocked (Skill) = 100% of 235 = 235 Attack/Defense Modifiers If you have an attack modifier (like Blessing, Dishearten, Arc of Ares, etc) active, then it will enhance the Total Damage value. If you have multiple instances, then the modifiers will add (or subtract for negative modifiers) together. For instance, suppose you have two instances of Blessing Level 1 (+20%), then the total will be +40% to whatever is calculated above. If you have a defense modifier (like Valkyries Protect, Cry, Armor Smash, etc) active, then it will enhance the Damage Blocked value. If you have multiple instances, then the modifiers will add (or subtract for negative modifiers) together. For instance, suppose you have two instances of Valkyries Protect Level 1 (+20%), then the total will be +40% to whatever is calculated above. Total Actual Damage Now to get the Total Actual Damage, you have two steps. First calculate the following: * Actual Damage = (100% + NetAttackModifiers)x(Total Damage) - (100% + NetDefenseModifiers)x(Damage Blocked) If the Actual Damage value is less than 1 (if the defending merc's Defense/Resistance is higher than the attacking merc's Strength/Intelligence), then the damage will simply be 1. There is a spreadsheet that calculates approximately how much damage one max level mercenary can do against another enemy here. Defender Bursts If a Defender has their burst active, they will be treated as having a maximum DEF stat. Thus, auto-attack damage and counter-attack damage will be equal to 1. Skill damage will be calculated normally: Critical Damage If a merc, hero or monster's attack (of any kind) scores a Critical Strike, then after the damage is calculated above, the Net Damage will be doubled (increased by 100%). Other Math Critical Rate We don't know yet. Dodging We don't know yet. SP Rate We don't know yet. Supposed related to SP. Attack Rate We don't know yet. Supposedly related to MOV. Opponent Selection We don't know yet. But we do have data. This may or may not be how it is actually calculated, but it's definitely a good approximation and values will be updated as the data improves. The Opponent selection appears to choose which row to attack based on the merc range and remaining rows. Short range mercs will prioritize targeting the front row and long range mercs will prioritize targeting the back row. If there are no more enemies in their preferred row, they will attack the remaining row. If there are target modifiers (like Provoke, Achilles' Eye, Indra's Glory), opponent selection will change. Provoke will draw all single target skills and auto-attacks (Area of Effects, Row Attacks, and Column Attacks ignore Provoke.) Mercs with Achilles' Eye passive will ignore Provoke users and aim for mercs with the lowest HP. Indra's Glory buff with cause all mercs to target mercs with the lowest HP. Category:System